Never Doubt Niley one shot
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: Its a one shot people, A Sad yet Lovely one shot that deals with Hate, Suicide,love, and friendship.


Words ran through her head, voices. Mean ones. Nobody and no medicine could ever quiet them, they were invincible. Her parents thought she had gone insane, her friends ditched her, and her brother hated her and no boys ever paid attention to her. What else could make her life more miserable? Depression. Eating Disorders. Scars, she had scars everywhere, mostly on her wrists. She always wondered what everyone around her thought when they saw her. Did they see her as a freak? Loser? A suicidal crazy person? An Ugly no good idiot who was never supposed to be born? Miley knew that was what ran through their heads; everybody thought that, it was inevitable. Now here she sat in the dark corner of her room crying, tears oozing from her ocean eyes. The only person she thought could cheer her up was Nick. He always promised he would stay, where is he now? Probably with that pretty, popular girl Nicole. She was perfect, and perfect was what nick wanted. That meant Miley was out of the picture, never to be seen again because she was far from perfect.

I am a disaster, she thought.

I am never going to be near Perfect, she thought.

I am forever ALONE, she finally thought.

She loved Nick but she knew he did not love her back. It was a ridiculous dream to ever have. Why did her heart betray her? Why did it fall for the one person who could never love her back? Just like her all of her dreams were tragedies, no reason to build them up. She was and always will be scarred for life. Little did she know Nick cared, more like loved her more than anyone knew.

Nick Ran his hands through his hair and silently screamed into his pillow, he was so frustrated. He was frustrated with himself, life, and love. Why could he not tell Miley how he felt? He knew how other people might call her crazy or tell her she belongs in a psych ward but to him she was perfect, a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. He knew he let her down by ditching her and dating Nicole but he wanted to get over his feelings for her, which did not work out. His feelings for her were never to be tamed or put out, they will forever burn. He picked up his phone and looked at his contacts until he let his eyes fix on a name. Miley's. He had such an urge just to press call or to text her but he did not want to hear the pain in her voice or the tears on the other line so he just closed the phone and tossed it somewhere he would not see it. Where he would not have the urge to hear that beauty's voice. Tears sprang to his eyes and he just cried. His brother Joe, who was dating Demi Lovato, walked in suddenly. And when Joe saw his brother crying he immediately hugged him and tried to comfort him. Joe's heart broke at the sight of his brother like this, it was not fair. He whispered comforting words into Nick's ears but got no sign that nick would stop crying. Finally Nick sobbed, "I love her so much, Joe. I don't know what to do! I don't want to see her hurt or watch her cry, it hurts me so much!" Joe nodded in understandment but said, "If you love her so much, then why are you not with her right now?" Something clicked in Nick's head and he immediately stopped crying. "You are right Joe, I am going to get my girl!" He speeds out of the room, leaving Joe smiling.

Miley's heart began to race as she looked at the large blade. It would help her pain be soothed right? Voices whispered in her head to do it, to cut so deep that she would be numb, numb forever. She took a step towards the large kitchen knife, knowing her parents were upstairs probably sleeping. It would be nice to not feel anymore, to be set free from this world of pain. It was what Miley always wanted, to finally be set free from Pain's reigns. She took in a deep shaky breath before grabbing a pen and paper and writing down her last goodbyes. When she was done she set the pen down, picked up the knife, and brought it to her wrist. She closed her eyes, tears falling from her ocean orbs, she was ready. She was not afraid to DIE. She finally brought the knife across, slashing her wrists deeply, causing her to gasp and fall to the floor. The bloody knife clattered to the floor and remained forgotten, even when her blood dripped like bloody tears and hit the floor. Her eyes drifted closed and all she saw was black.

Nick rushed over to her house in his car, wanting to confess his love to her. When he finally reached the house all he saw were police cars and ambulances. His eyes widen and he runs over to Miley's parents who had tears on their faces and were practically sobbing. Nick finally asked, "What happened?" Miley's dad, Billy, said sadly, "We were sleeping when we heard a crash, we ran downstairs to see what it was. Then… all we saw was our baby girl on the ground covered in blood with one of the kitchen knives beside her. She wanted to commit…suicide!" More tears ran down his face and Nick quietly replied, "Is she okay?" Tish, Miley's mother, said in an emotionless voice while her eyes glazed with tears, "She is barely alive, they have to put her on life support." His eyes flashed to Trace, her brother, who looked out of it and as if he entered another zone. Nick walked over to him and touched Trace's shoulder and said, "Trace? Are you okay?" Trace looked up at Nick and said, "No I am definitely not okay. My sister almost DIED, and I have treated her like she was nothing. I should have been there for her; I should have helped her and talked to her. I am her brother for heaven's sake! "Nick whispered a sorry to him and hugged him before walking away. He couldn't believe it, she wanted to die. Why would she want to die when there was so much to live for, so much of her life ahead of her? He began to walk down the street, feeling numb. He took in shaky breaths as tears poured down his face, he was so stupid. He was such a jerk to her and he did not mean it one bit. He finally reached his home and slowly walked in, his feet heavy with sadness. Joe and Kevin stepped into the hallway and Kevin asked, "So?" Joe finished the question saying, "How did it go Nick?" Nick brought his eyes to his brothers which were red and puffy from crying and worry crossed their faces. Joe ran u o Nick and grabbed his shoulder and said in a worried tone, "Nick! What the heck happened over there? What is wrong?" Nick soon began to sob and before he knew it he blurted out, "She tried to kill herself! S-she was found on the ground covered in her own blood with a knife next to her, she had cut her wrists so deep, but they saved her enough to get her on the machines. S-she is on life support! It is my entire fault!" Their eyes widen and both older brothers hugged their broken little brother. Kevin spoke softly, "It is not your fault Nick." Joe nodded in agreement and said, "He is right. It was her decision Nick and you couldn't do anything to stop it. Some things happen for a reason." Nick nodded and said in a shaky voice, "I am going to the hospital okay?" They both nod and Nick begins to walk to the door. Then all of a sudden a teary eyed Demi burst in and once she lays eyes on Nick, sorrow filled her and she hugged him tight. She whispered into his ear, "She loves you Nick. Don't forget it." Nick nods and whispers a silent thank you before heading out the door. Joe approaches his girlfriend and wraps his arms around her, trying to cheer her up. Demi says through tears, "It is always the good ones that get hurt, isn't it Joe?" Joe nods, tears filling his eyes and says, "It just means God has a better plan for them, and they are too sweet and caring for their own good to be on this messed up earth." Demi nods in understandment and whispers, "I just wish that it was not her." Joe nods in agreement and Demi pulls away from Joe to hug the crying Kevin. Miley was like a little sister to them, they did not want to lose her.

When nick arrived at the hospital he immediately ran to Miley's room. When he stepped in all he saw was the poor, fragile, beautiful girl he loved hooked up to machines which were breathing for her. He started sobbing as he held onto her small, delicate hand and he said in heaves, "Miley you have to live! We all need you!" Miley's mom stepped in and handed a note to him before walking right back out without another word. His hand grazed the note as he read, "Dear everyone, you see I am not the person to usually do this but I feel it is the only way. Nobody likes me, my parents hate me, and Nick, who was my best friend, hates me. I am sorry I was never perfect, I am sorry I could not be better for you all, I am sorry for how you saw me in the world. I know you think I am pathetic but just know I love you all and I'm sorry to leave. Though, you would probably be glad that I would be gone. Well, I guess this is goodbye then. Love, Miley. Oh and by the way, tell Nick I will never stop loving him." Tears ran down his face and he thought, she thought everybody hated her. Nobody hated her, he thought, everybody loved her. That night Nick stayed up and prayed to god that she would be okay.

Three months passed and Miley was still in a coma. Nick visited her every day and brought her flowers and told her about all that went on. Joe had proposed to Demi, Kevin proposed to his girlfriend Danielle at one of her shoots, and that he was now a singer and song writer. All was silence in that hospital room, nobody has expected for her voice to be heard, their hopes did a long time ago. Though one day on July 7th, 2011 a pair of ocean eyes opened up to see Nick by her bedside. Nick smiled wide and yelled, "She is awake!" A whole bunch of people came in: Her family, her used to be Best-friends, people from school, some of the Jonas's', Demi, and Nick. She was surprised by how many people cared, she thought they all didn't. Nick smiles down at her and says, "I am so sorry Miley, Please forgive me. I love you." Miley smiled up at him and suddenly smashed her lips to his. Nick pulled her close, ignoring all the whistles and hollering as he kissed the love of his life. She pulls away and whispers, "I love you too, Nick." After all sorrow was spilled and forgiveness was given and everyone left Nick got down on one knee and said, "Will you marry me Miley Cyrus?" Miley squealed and yell, "Yes! Yes, Nick, I will marry you!" She pulled him in for a passionate kiss and they each shared an I love you.

They lived happy, that had six children together, three boys and three girls. They remained friends with Joe and Demi, who were married and had two children, one boy and one girl. They also stayed close with Kevin and Danielle who had a daughter and another one on the way. They all lived happily ever after in the end. And remember, never think that the people around you don't like or love you, because they do and suicide is a permanent solution to a small problem, so don't do it. Love ya;)


End file.
